


Треску ннннада?

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Ali G Indahouse (2002)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: А кусалочка второй год зазывно машет хвостом и подозрительно булькает
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Треску ннннада?

**Author's Note:**

> Канон оказал впечатление столь сильное, что автаматически был ооснут из трешовой комедии в лютый артхаус.

##  [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/CFisu0V.png)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

Посмотреть весь низкорейтинговый визуал команды: [ [LINK](https://imgur.com/a/Ou3eLrg) ]


End file.
